1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to light-emitting diode (LED) assemblies, and more particularly to an LED assembly with a heat dissipation apparatus which can be easily assembled and disassembled.
2. Description of Related Art
Light-emitting diode (LED) is a highly efficient light source currently used widely in such fields as automotive transport, display screens, and traffic control indication. When the LED gives off light, heat is accordingly produced. Generally an LED assembly includes an LED array which has a plurality of LEDs being fixedly mounted on a printed circuit board (PCB) by soldering. A heat sink made of metal, such as aluminum or copper, is fixedly assembled with the PCB to remove the heat generated by the LEDs. However, after the LED assembly is assembled, the components of the LED assembly are integral and cannot easily be separated. When a component of the LED assembly is damaged the other components remaining good cannot be recycled and thus waste is unavoidable as the LED assembly is difficult to detach without damaging it.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide an LED assembly wherein one or more of the foregoing disadvantages may be overcome or at least alleviated.